


Deep Space Christmas

by LeafHatesPears



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, also odo is nb and only uses he/him pronouns in the show bc 90s babeyyy, and i just want the whole fam to celebrate it, because i love christmas, i guess, i just put all the ships in there, no beta we die like men, nonbinary!odo, self-idulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafHatesPears/pseuds/LeafHatesPears
Summary: Ben cooks and the others eat. On christmas. Because damn, I love christmas.
Relationships: Benjamin Sisko/Kasidy Yates, Jadzia Dax/Worf, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Kira Nerys/Keiko O'Brien/Miles O'Brien, Leeta/Rom (Star Trek), Nog/Jake Sisko, Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Deep Space Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Ya nb loves christmas, and this is the result.  
> So enjoy some self indulgent christmas fluff, and feel free to comment :)  
> (I don't know where to place this in the timeline, so just roll with it, okay?)

There were many reasons for Benjamin Siko's exceptionally good mood today.  
This was, for example, his first day off in months, and he was determined to enjoy every second of these 26 hours free of thoughts about the upcoming war. So currently he was cutting up apples Kasidy had broght from earth a few days ago for dessert later.  
Oh, that's right, another reason for his good mood was that he was cooking by hand again, a more and more rare occasion, as he actually got through the days on Raktajino and replicated food alone since Jake had moved out, and now he finally had the time to actually cook again.  
And of course, Kasidy was going to come to dinner tonight. Well, not just her, but thanks to the Dominion, she had been trying to avoid Bajoran space, too scared that her ship might be attacked by a Jem H'adar vessel, so her presence was a rare trait.

And, last but definitely not least, today was Christmas Eve.

Now, Ben had never considered himself to be the religious type before he left earth, and now with everything that was going on he had actually begun to think of the wormhole aliens as Prophets, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to celebrate Christmas properly.  
Especially in a time of crisis, Christmas was an important celebration.

Because every Christmas could be last Christmas, and who knew if any of them would survive the war. So why not celebrate the holiday that was all about showing your loved ones how important they are to you with his friends and family?  
Plus, Major Kira had seemed legitimately interested in human holidays, so it would only be fair to enlighten her.

\--------------------------

Jadzia was all about that holiday spirit. Even though she wasn't actually human or anything, Curzon had always enjoyed Christmas, and this would be her first proper time celebrating it, as noone had found it important enough these last few years. But the war had everyone on edge, so Ben had thought it might be a good idea, so from the first of December onwards she had worn one Christmas jumper after the other as soon as her shift ended, and eventually even sparked Quark's interest, who tried selling customary Christmas foods to his human customers.

Of course the Quark's were invited to tonight's dinner as well, mostly because Jake had begged his dad to let his boyfriend come, but well.  
Odo would come as well, and even though they said that they were only there to keep an eye on Quark, Jadzia knew they was secretly curious about human customs.

And Worf would be there too, even though he had insisted that Jadzia was ruinig the whole month for her by constantly humming Christmas songs that would get stuck in his head for days. According to him, Jadzia even hummed when asleep, but of course she couldn't be sure her partner had just been joking around.

But what she was mostly looking forward to, apart from the food of course, was the inevitable conflict between Chief O'Brien and Garak. Ben just had to invite both Julian and Garak, it wouldn't have been polite to leave the Cardassian out, but she was sure that neither Keiko nor Julian would be able to control their husbands.   
So this would definitely be an interesting night.

\--------------------------

It's been years since Julian's last proper Christmas. He and Miles had been exchanging small presents every year, but apart from that it had always been like any other day, except that human officers who celebrated Christmas would only have half days on Christmas Eve and Boxing day. So naturally he was extremely excited about this year's December in general, as it was a great opportunity to blend out the conflict with the Dominion and introduce Elim to all kinds of Christmas traditions.

His husband had been pretty doubtful at first, accusing Julian of attempted poisoning after trying out what the replicators called eggnogg, but some of the traditions Elim had actually grown quite fond of. Mistletoe, for example.  
Still, Julian wasn't able to convince him to put up a tree in the living area of their shared quarters.  
"My dear Doctor, I simply cannot grasp the beauty of chopping off some tree whose leaves for some reason can survive the frost, decorating it and putting it into one's living room where it can shed said leaves all over the carpet!"  
But at least Captain Sisko had one in his qarters, to which the couple, along with all other major families in ops, had been invited to for Christmas dinner.

The invitation was set for 1900 hours, so at 1803 Elim started fussing over Julian's choice of clothing.  
"Are these sweaters really part of the culture or are you just trying to drive me crazy, my dear? What even is this figure supposed to resemble?"  
"That's a reindeer. Santa Claus is supposed to have them pulling his magic sleigh."  
"I thought this holiday was about the birth of a demigod, surrounded by average farm animals?"  
For a moment, Julian just enjoyed the confused look on Elim's face, before trying to explain who Santa Claus was.

\--------------------------

Jake was really excited about tonight. Nog had arrived on the station yesterday, since he had been granted a few weeks off for winter break, before his academy training would continue, and they had spend literally every minute together, with Jake trying to teach him all about Christmas.  
Plus his Dad was cooking, and what if Nog didn't like it? Of course his boyfriend had had time to get accustomed to human food and manners, but what about Rom? His Dad had thought it only polite to invite Leeta and him as well, as it had been obvious that Quark and Nog would be the plus one's for the Constable and Jake.

Finally, the time came, and Nog and he made their way over to the Captain's quarters. Nog had brought eggnogg and mulled wine straight from earth, and the two of them had thought that maybe they could help setting the table (his Dad actually had to replicate a bigger one just for this occasion) but when they arrived, Kasidy had already done so.

"Hello Jake, Nog! Your Dad is currently in the bathroom, he stained his shirt ehen trying the sauce for the twentieth time in a minute. You cannot believe how nervous he is about tonight... Oh, is that real eggnogg? I can't stand the replicated one! How thoughtful, Nog..."  
She quickly embraced the both of them, happily chatting on, when Ben came out of the bath.

"Merry Christmas, Dad!"   
"Merry Christmas, Jake. Now what is this that I heard about eggnogg?"  
"Yes, another student told me that you have a traditional drink that sounds like my name, and Jake said it would fit the occasion..."

Before Nog got to the best part of his story, the door chimed again, and the three O'Briens arrived, all in matching Christmas sweaters. Garak must've made a fortune this year!  
"Sorry if we're a bit late, Yoshi just wouldn't fall asleep."  
"No need to worry, Chief, you're just in time."

With the dinner cooked and the table set, there was nothing left to do but stand awkwardly in the part of the room that wasn't occupied by the ridiculously large table and trying to avoid the topics "Dominion" or "Founders" during smalltalk.   
Thankfully that awkwardness was quickly overcome by the arrival of the Bashirs, who had shamelessly brought some mistletoe, which Captain Sisko immeadiately installed over the door.

"Good thinking, gentlemen. I'm almost afraid that traditional pressure will be the only way to get any PDA out of Odo. God knows Quark is on an entirely different level, of course."  
"Different level of what, if I may ask? Business? Because if you're complaining that I freed my evening for this get-together, I am probably missing several good business opportunities in this minute alone!"

Speak of the devil!   
Before Odo and Quark could enter the room though, nine distinct voices all more-or-less-simultaneously called "Mistletoe" and the couple had to share a quick kiss in front of the cheering crowd.   
Quark could feel Odo tensing up, so he tried calming them down by whispering a small reward for putting up with the tradition in their ear.   
It wasn't working.

After Rom and Leeta, who came in just in time to witness the kiss, honoured the traditions of mistletoe, the group gathered around the table, where Sisko Sr. had already poured the wine.   
Now the only ones missing were Jadzia and Worf, and everyone knew that they would be late thanks to Dax's liberal innterpretation of punctuality.  
Much to Worf's dismay, obviously.

Keiko and Garak were already deeply into a conversation on the best way to keep tropical plants alive on a station like this, as they are used to an air humidity much higher than the standart space station, their husbands (and girlfriend, on Keiko's part) barely following, when the door opened, and Jadzia and Worf, dressed in matching Santa and elf costumes (with Jadzia as Santa) dramatically burst in.

"So sorry, Benjamin, the glue somehow wouldn't stick to his ears as well as I'd hoped it to..."  
"No need to worry, old man. Now kiss and come in, so we can start already."

Worf looked at the Captain, confused.  
"Kiss?"  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but that mistletoe wasn't up there this morning. Julian, is this your work?"  
Jadzia asked, knowing that the dramatic Doctor had swooned about how much he loved mistletoe as an excuse for kissing his husband all month.

\--------------------------

Dinner was fantastic. Captain Sisko had really outdone himself in Mile's opinion.  
Of course the chief had been kind of worried because he had known that Garak was going to attend. He had obviously tried to be supportive on Julian's stag night et cetera, but his now-husband hadn't been there.

Thankfully, Keiko had felt Nerys' and his uneasiness and promptly entagled him in a conversation aobut plants or something. How he had ended up with these two amazing women, he'd never know.  
So the others talked about Nog's time in the academy for a few minutes, until Sisko served the first course, as suddenly noone wanted to keep their mouths empty long enough to say something else but compliments to the chef.

Of course mistletoe wasn't the only tradition honoured that night. Kasidy had brought some christmas crackers she actually got last year, but then never got around to use them thanks to her time in jail, and everyone was delighted at the sight of Odo in a purple paper crown. Quark tried to be offended that noone had suggested them as a business idea before the holiday was already over, but his loving smile in his partner'S direction betrayed him.

The eggnogg Nog had brought (try saying that quickly three times in a row) had a pretty high alcohol level, and soon the humans (and Jadzia, because of course she would know) taught the non-humans several christmas carols that somehow everyone had forgot half the lyrics of.

All in all it was an awesome night, and when the different couples supported each other on their way back to their quarters, and Ben watched all of them stagger on, happily humming out of tune, he knew, that whatever would come next, they were ready. Because they were family.


End file.
